Digidestind awaken! Henrietta's true form
by Storm Arashi
Summary: Henrietta has been having strange dreams. About a girl who looks a little like her with a strange creature called Aguemon. Who is this mysterious Bianca? And why is Henrietta disobeying orders from Jose and even from the agency itself? Only time will tell


Chapter One: Bianca and Aguemon. I won't forget you ever.

_Bianca brushed her long light brown hair out of her face for the zillonth time that day. Her Digimon partner Aguemon looked at her irritated. She was in one of her moods again. Bianca was only eleven years old and already she had the attitude problem of a sixteen year old when she was tired. And considering they were on their third day without food...She was getting irritated and tired._

"_Aguemon Possiamo fermare ora?" (Can we stop now?) The italian pouted._

"_Bianca ferma mai di sporgere le labbra?" (Bianca do you ever stop pouting?) Aguemon replied. He knew some italian from Bianca but she was getting really irritating._

"_Oh shut up." Bianca pouted again. She was learning english quickly from her partner. The two seemed to be able to read each others thoughts if they felt like it. Bianca was quite the innocent looking girl. Long light brown hair. Big brown eyes, and a smile that could brighten anyones day. What she wore however was different. A yellow tank top with a denim jacket over it and jean caprie's cut off at the knee's with penny loafers. She was a tomboy alright._

_Aguemon felt lucky to have a partner like Bianca by his side. "Io ho fame...." (I'm hungry...) She said suddenly._

"_Can't you wait?"_

"_No can you?" And with that Bianca's temper was flareing again. "Stupid." She muttered._

"_Hey!" The two glared at each other. The glare was dropped when both their stomics growled._

"_I'm starving!" Bianca complained again. Three day's without so much as a berry would get to any girl._

"_Stop being such a whiner." They smelled it at the same time. Cooked meat._

_Tearing off in the direction Bianca let her classic grin cover her features. Food was all the two were thinking about._

_Tottally unaware that weeks later their lives would change._

_Weeks later they found themselves having to say goodbye. For good._

"_Aguemon io non La dimenticherò mai. Io prometto." She told her partner. (Aguemon I'll never forget you. I promise.) _

"_Same here Bianca. If you ever come back look me up."_

"_I will. Good bye my fratello." (Brother) Bianca stepped through the white light allowing her back into her own world._

_Hurrying down the stairs with an excited bounce in her step she practiced her happy go lucky look before leaping out into the living room. "Mom dad little brother I'm-" Her smile faded instantly._

_On the floor was her family. The killer still hovering over her little brother._

"_Don't even move." Bianca froze still. She had to get away. She had to._

_  
The killer a man with short messy black hair and grey eyes sized her up to him. She wasn't anything close to a threat. He pinned her to the wall. _

_Her terrified cries filled the night._

"NO!" Henrietta shot up from her bunk short light brown hair tangled. Her face sweaty and her cheeks stained with tears from her brown eyes. Who was that girl? What was that creature? Why did she call him brother? All these questions poured into her head before she could even register it.

She had a bad feeling that prying into this would lead to trouble. But she had to find out. Something told her she had to. Or risk more then just forgetting a nightmare. She glanced at the clock. 6:00 AM in the morning. Good enough to get up and ready for the day she supposed. Climbing off her top bunk careful not to awaken Rico, Henrietta grabbed her hair brush and began fixing her tangled bed head.

"Digimon digital monsters digimon are the champions." She hummed quietly but stopped. Digimon. That was what the creature in her dreams was. Placing her brush and mirror down she dressed in a short sleeved white shirt and a blue pencil skirt completeing her look with brown penny loafers.

She was ready for the day. All she had left was to grab her headband. Then find something to do until Rico woke up.

But something was telling her to disobey her natural programming to wait for someone else to tell her what to do. Narrowing her eyes she nodded to herself. Being as quiet as she could be Henrietta carefully made her way to Jose's quarters. The door was unlocked and empty.

She had to. She knew she shouldn't but what was she to do? This wasn't Henrietta talking. This wasn't what Henrietta would do.

It was what the girl in her dream would do. What Bianca would do.

She heard footsteps coming quickly. She ducked under the bed being as silent as possible. She couldn't be caught doing something she shouldn't.


End file.
